Qum D'umpe
She joins the party after you have completed Make Simon an Incubus King quest. Story Qum is a very strange succubus,Can be considered a magical savant, because even lacking a proper education on magic or life in general, she has an instinctive understanding of magic fields and a surprising capacity to mimic the most complex magical gestures. even among her fellow succubi. Stranded in the Feroholm church as a sexual relief for their soldiers, she is easily convinced to join the group only because she likes Simon. During the journey, she shows an incredible raw magic power as was shown in the Devil's Pass where she learns the precise technique on her first try through simply making sure the magic was "pretty". She has an innocent and childlike mind that can view an optimistic opportunity in the most bleak of circumstances serving to lightening the mood of her more morose and world-weary companions. In fact, she stands out among the group because she has some of the funniest moments, such as when the budding harem met Robin for the first time, and some of the most insightful in her rather somber analysis of a previous Incubus King's situation at the abandoned fortress. During the Gathering, she helps Yarra to the best of her abilities in her sexual missions, but that depends of her mental state and her level of anxiousness. Skills Starting equipment As opposed to Yarra, she can't use the human accessories. Weapon: None. *'Whips' *'Sex toys' Off-hand: None. *'Sexual tools' Headgear: Collar *'Sexual creatures' Bodygear: None. *'Sexy (under)wear' Accessory: None. *'Sexual accessories' Tactics She is a stereotypical "white mage" character serving to heal and buff her allies with her abilities, but as such her physical attacks are rather lackluster. Add in her powerful buffing/heal skill, Arousing Aura and she becomes probably the best healer in the game. The fact that some of her heals are free and can even restore mana in some cases means she's a very powerful sustaining character. Which is good because she's the primary healer for most of the game. She kind of requires masturbation plus later on due to how much better Arousing Aura is compared to Arousing Kiss so, as it happens with Yarra, the use of a buttplug, which preserves SP, helps immensely. The use of Handcuffs or Rage Cuffs, coupled with a dress that augments ATK can drastically augment her utility in fight in a hand-to-hand version. She is less than useful in some dungeons, particularly with enemies that can bind her sexuality, like the Unmen for instance. Before Carina joins, she's the only party member that can revive the other members of the party during combat. Qum’s Healing Kiss also adds 5 SP to characters she heals. Sometimes it’s worth healing someone who isn’t in need of it just to buff their SP so they can use lust attacks or skills (Rafael367). Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, and once there a girl should not lose affection afterward. Qum is basically an adorable slutty puppy. She likes being included in things, likes getting new friends, and likes being nice to people. One of the only things to offend her is forced sexual contact, such as Varia's rape or her being whored out in Stineford's brothel. With a high starting relationship value, Qum is one of the first characters you can max. She has four scenes during Yarra's plot branch indirectly gated by affection. If she doesn't have max affection, you won't be able to see them all in the same run, though you can see them all by reloading. The Yarra+Qum scene adds 1 to the total number Qum will be willing for, so counting that, 90 will get you 3 scenes, 75 will get you 2, and anything less will get you just 1. In the 0.18.x releases has bring significant changes to her RPs concerning the decision of whoring her in Stineford. If you load a save from previous versions, the RPs of this character will suffer the following changesThey are not as bad as restarting the game and choosing to whore Qum.: * Qum if you whored her and got the Stineford Orgy. * Qum if you whored her and fucked Altina immediately. * Qum if you whored her and allowed Varia's to be raped. Base value: 50. * if you completely clear the trail to the merchant camp of logs and enemies (except slimes; they're optional). * helping her in the merchant camp meeting hall, OR if you help her first. * refusing the offer to whore her out, OR whoring her out (plus ongoing penalties thereafter). * talking to Yarra admirer in Succubus Hideout. * earning the foursome on leaving Stineford (requires 130 total harem affection), OR if you whored Qum. * investing in cache excavation. (pre-reunion) *Unmissable from Chapter 2 start, OR if you whored Qum. * acquiring Stark's head. * fucking Altina immediately, OR if you whored Qum. * NOT taking the Lust Draughts from Withered Mountain, OR taking them if you whored Qum. * recruiting Withered Mountain, OR recruiting them so decisively you get "It's impressive how many of us you managed to convince!" * dominating Varia after allowing Varia's rape, OR dominating Varia after saving Varia from rape, OR reshaping Varia after allowing Varia's rape, OR reshaping Varia after saving Varia from rape. *If you whored Qum: additional dominating Varia, additional allowing Varia's rape. * sparing the Impaler. * talking to her before any other harem girl when reuniting after Simon's route. *Unmissable from reunion orgy. investing in cache excavation IF you didn't before. (post-reunion). * having threesome with Yarra at Janine's retreat (requires 150 combined affection and having left the retreat once). * voting YES to war with the Incubus King, OR voting NO. * defeating Unperson motion. * encouraging YES vote on orc extermination, OR trying for a NO vote. * orc extermination motion passes. * War Vaults opened. * getting all 4 Ardford threesome scenes and thus the Ardford Orgy scene. Maximum legit value: 100 (+38 leeway). Affection titles *0 Desperate Holes *50 Willing Holes *75 Devoted Holes *100 Eternal Cumdump Special notes *She only calls a few characters by their real names, giving the others nicknames. Here you have the complete list, as of version 0.15.2. They also can be found in the the Character's Infobox in their respective pages. **Aka is "Stabby Girl". **Robin is "Simonette" or "Little Simon".Robin objected to that one, presumably because it sounds like a term for Simon's penis. **Hilstara is "Pretty Armor Lady". **Janine is "Pretty Queen Lady". **Orcent is "Talky Orc". **Balia is "Orc Floof". **Nalili is "Stabby Princess". **Vhala is "Not Lady". **Carina is "Healy Lady". **Varia is "Thief Lady". *She gets a mood score in Yarra's Path based on her current RP. This determines the number of scenes she is willing to help out in. Each scene lowers her mood 3 points. You would need 12 to unlock all scenes available. **Under 75 - +1. **75 or higher - +3 instead. **90 or higher - +6 instead. **100 or higher - +12 instead. **Any time you "sleep" in the bed for this scene, you get another +3. Scenes The random scenes have a certain percentage of happening. You either get a written scene or visual sprite scene. Some sex scenes are gated behind affection thresholds. Each harem girl technically has 3 of her own, unlocking at 50, 75, and 100 affection.Source. *'Accepting Qum' - You have to hear Aka's talk in Make Simon an Incubus King quest and go see her in church. *'Request' - On request scene first available when you get to the Inn. *'No Sleep for the Wicked' - A random scene when you sleep in the inn. *'Perfection Perfected' - A random scene when you sleep in the inn. *'Blow Blow Blow '- A visual scene that randomly appears in the inn. *'Helping the master' - If you decide to make her work as a prostitute in the brothel. *'Stineford Orgy' - You must have above certain combined harem affection at the end of Stineford in Chapter 1 (should not be too hard). *'Robin Interruption' - Unmissable scene in the tunnels. 1/2 is Qum (interrupted by Robin). *'Doggie' - On demand scene after you reach 50 affection. *'Blowjob' - On demand scene after you reach 100 affection. *'Cowgirl' - On demand scene after you reach 100 affection. *'Yarra x Qum' - On demand scene in Yarra's Path activated by "sleep". *'Yarra + Qum x Ogre' - Agree to help Fheliel's agent if Qum's mood score is high enough to help Yarra. *'Gathering' Orgy '- Participate in the orgy with the Empress if Qum's mood score is high enough to join in. (Short addition to regular scene). *'Futa Fun - Agree to having Qum have sex with a succubus in tunnels in Yarra route. (Requires enough mood score). *'Professional business meeting ' - Join the orc meeting in Yarra route. (Requires enough mood score). *'A different approach' - After returning to Yhilin and going to Qum's room, after her interaction with Nalili, talk to her. *'Qum + Trin '- Double blowjob in the Silver Stump when you pay 200 Sx for a meal. References Category:Party members Category:Characters Category:Harem members